The Man with a Movie Camera
'''The Man with a Movie Camera '''was the first episode of Series I of Blyth. It introduced Detective Baldric DeWurt, Doctor Welty Krunt, Danny Diamond, Bernard Johnson and Mitch. Synopsis Plot Mirladris, the capital of the Blythian Kingdom, is experiencing torrential rain on a Tuesday evening. Though plenty of events are available for entertainment, most are raving about Cloven Hatch and his Incredible Moving Pictures. The act being held at the Alabaster Theatre has had multiple shows for a few weeks. The show is even making popular acts such as The New Callisto Grey Coats and Lady Cordelia experience nothing but vacant seats for their performances. Doctor Welty Krunt, a lone halfling doctor on a penny farthing makes his way into Mirladris thinking that it was Kith (Originally hoping to get to Kith to make profit from his doctoring services.) At first the Doctor was ignored in his attempts to find a map, and eventually finds himself in Roland's Lounge learning that he had gone west from Aphelion instead of east, which is the direction to Kith. Frustrated the Doctor decides to indulge in a drink. Also at Roland's a Callisto-styled crooner is setting up the stage for his show as the opening act for two of Blyth's great Callisto acts The New Callisto Grey-Coats and Lady Cordelia. The crooner, named Danny Diamond, makes the best of his opening set-- even though the house is empty due to "The Man with Moving Pictures" that's taking the town's attention. Mitch, the old coachmen who has managed to keep his business going, even though commercial trains are becoming the norm for travel, happened to be Lady Cordelia's ride to her gig at Roland's-- which also resulted in the cart driver in receiving a free ticket to the show. Bernard Johnson, a mathematician of Meridoss, was helping the Cerulean Turnabout's Luca Finn move to his new office in Mirladris. Luca Finn claiming he hates "Fancy-doo's" didn't want to go to the show at the Alabaster Theatre, and gave Bernard his ticket to see it. He also gave him a ticket to see the shows at Roland's. The infamous Detective Baldric DeWurt, finding suspicion in the show everyone in his home town is raving about, tails Inspector Cassandra Hawk in hopes of getting her to give him some information on the show. Inspector Hawk was offered the tickets in exchange for a favor, however Baldric declined-- in hopes of finding his own way into the show. Though The Detective leaves to find a way into the show-- the Doctor agrees to give a favor to the Inspector for the tickets, and gives them to the Mathematician who had stumbled into Roland's using his ticket given to him by Luca Finn. The Mathematician offers the tickets to anyone who wants to go. The Crooner, The Doctor, The Coachmen all join him; as well as the bartender and owner of Roland's Butch and his employee of the month, Micheal the Goblin. Though the group from Roland's got to their seats easily-- the Detective wished to explore various options to get entry without paying. Deeming a disguise as a bell-hop inside too difficult, Baldric decided to try and jump from a building nearby. Though almost successful the Detective ended up falling to the streets, only to be assisted by Officer Brown of the MPD. On the stage of the theater, the main acts Cloven Hatch introduced the "Moving Picture" to the audience. Interestingly, some of the viewers saw images in color and with vivacious imagery. Some could even taste colors. Other simply saw a film about a lady and her children walking by the river, only to have someone fall into the river later. Some only saw Cloven himself standing still and staring at the audience-- only occasionally blinking. The Roland's group questioned Cloven about the matter-- in which he offered to show them a free showing to resolve the issue tomorrow. Later that night, the Detective got a frantic knocking on the door from Booker Brown about his daughter who was missing-- as she didn't' come back after seeing the show. Doctor Welty was also given a sample of "black tar" from Inspector Hawk, claiming it was found as evidence when looking into a missing person's case. Now more alert to the matter, the group went back the next day to find out what's really happening. At the private showing, the group was sat on stage with a more "intimate" experience with the camera being set up behind them as they watched on a projector. Cloven offered a treat to each of the viewers, only to be consumed be Bernard (though Doctor Welty's pretzel was laced with the same type of treat as well.) Ultimately, the treats caused discomfort of those who consumed them leading to the party trying to fight Cloven. Cloven's camera made copies of himself, and even attempted to make copies of those who ate his "Treats" (though it only worked on Bernard.) The group fought with the copies, until Booker's daughter appeared in panic as she was being chased by a Cloven-copy. After the group tried to destroy the camera for some time, eventually the film was cut by the Detective-- causing the girl to disappear. After investigating the Developing Room of Cloven the group found more film reels, more "tar" capsules and a note from some sort of superior. After regrouping with Inspector Hawk-- it was decided that the group would try and go to "The Editor" in Aphelion in hopes of restoring Brown's daughters film so she could be given a second chance at life. Cast References Story Notes Continuity